Gender Bender, It's Tetsuchan desu
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: In which, Aomine is more concerned how Tetsu continue playing in 'boys' basketball competition when he turned to a girl. Kuroko agrees... "You basketball idiots! That's not the problem here! Riko yelled. He sighed,"Man… I really hope that your sense of humor grows like your boobs…" Kuroko is not amused, cue Ignite SLAP Kai on cheek. SLAP!


**Now... I know a lot of KHR reader of my fic read KNB too and before someone thinking to sue me for delaying update, the 4th chapter of Parallel Axis is already with my beta. So no more debt to you KHR fans! at any rate I know the title is lame but it's more of a joke in my part...  
**

**This whole fic come to me when I read girl Kuroko fic, no offense to anyone who write it. When I am not particularly like girl Kuroko fic, I think what I find in KNB is tastefully done but I have to wonder... if girl allowed to play in official match of 'boys' basketball match... then again in fanfiction, let's ignore the tiny whiny detail XDDD**

* * *

**Gender Bender! It's Tetsu-chan desu~ **

Unexpectedly Aomine Daiki was a light sleeper, he would wake up at the slightest sound around him, even sunlight shining through the window of his room was enough to interrupt his sleep. It was unfortunate his family was all morning person, so no matter how much he wanted to sleep longer he couldn't. He could sleep all day in class though, since teacher's lecture was boring and made him fell asleep, it might as well a lullaby in his ears.

So on Sunday morning, one that happened to be an off day for Touou high basketball practice he was awakened by loud ringing of his phone. He was really tempted to throw it to nearest trash bin, but for all high school students especially Aomine Daiki whose friends attend different school and depended on it to stay in contact with them. He couldn't damage the small piece of technology for the life of him. So he picked up the phone, and regretfully got his eardrums pierced by Momoi's scream.

He forgot that today, he promised a pay back shopping trip for leaving her alone few weeks ago, man… Momoi really know her way to guilt trip him. She knew what he hated the most, accompanying her shopping. But then again imagine how unbearable she would be if he refused, better get this over with so he could be off on his own merry way.

He went to take a short shower, just enough to refresh his sleepy body. Rummaging through his messing wardrobe to find some casual clothes for winter and put it on. The same jacket he wore on the first night of shooting training with Kuroko, dark blue undershirt and jeans. He went down for breakfast, ignoring his mother's motherly knowing smile when she asked where he was going today looking so handsome and all. He rolled his eyes, what he wore was the warmest clothes he saw on the top of the pile on his wardrobe. His mother was still under impression Satsuki was his love interest, she was always fond of the pink haired girl and fussing about how she wished to have a cute smart daughter like Satsuki instead of her stupid Dai-kun. Her mother was also very fond of Tetsu, then again which mother wouldn't? He didn't realize it at first but Kuroko Tetsuya was a somewhat perfect picture of a son any mother would love, he was polite, kind, respectful and most of all know how to deal with women. The only downside might be his average score in test, but considering Tetsu could manage that score while practicing basketball until so late at night, he might could score above average if he had more time dedicated to studying. Aomine himself could barely pass test even with the help of Momoi's notes.

He snorted, "Don't give me that look Mom, how many times I told you that Satsuki is smitten by Tetsu. Satsuki is like a sister to me." A mother hen older sister actually, but he was not going to tell anyone that! Although not telling, he was sure that Tetsu and _Akashi_ knew much to his chagrin.

The dark haired mother sighed, "Aah... I can't blame Satsuki-chan to choose a gentleman like Tetsu-kun over you." She shook her head, "But anyway Daiki, will Tetsu-kun visit our home soon?" His mother asked. She had been pushy the whole year about why Tetsu-kun stopped visiting their house, and also why Tetsu-kun went to different school.

Aomine almost choked on bacon he was eating, then answered. "Not anytime soon, he still have a semi final match against Kise's school in few days." A pause, his mother was glaring at him with that look that promised '_Your next month allowance will be halved if Kaa-san couldn't meet Tetsu-kun soon.' _He sighed, "I will ask when his off day is." Man, he really need a crash course of how to deal with woman from Tetsu.

* * *

Aomine glared at Momoi as she pointed at one particular shop all manly man would dread to enter, Sakurai would fit in there though. It was pink and frilly, that was the description of the shop that apparently sell those girly clothes called lolita crap Aomine couldn't care about. Apparently one of Momoi's classmates suggested that she need change on her fashion style to catch Tetsu's attention. Considering how little Tetsu cared about his own fashion, Aomine doubted Tetsu would take more interest in Satsuki just because her new frilly style. If anything, being the nice gentleman he was. Tetsu would gave few praises just for being polite and nothing else.

At last Momoi gave up dragging him to the shop but demanded him to treat her a jumbo size parfait later, Aomine agreed because that ¥985 parfait was worth it to save him from going inside the dreaded pink shop. "Yeah yeah... deal, now shoo!"

"Hmph!" Momoi pouted but didn't say anything as she stomped to the shop, and quickly greeted by the staff Aomine was sure was complimenting her pretty face and recommended their product like a good salesman.

His eyes wandered to look for place to sit, then he spotted a Cafe right beside a Karaoke box. He could just message Satsuki he would be waiting there and got her that bloody parfait, it was not her favorite cafe though but shouldn't parfait tasted the same everywhere? He was going to head there when someone bumped to him. He looked down and found a familiar light blue hair albeit longer, the owner looked up to see the stranger she bumped into and froze on her spot. Aomine blinked, it was a very fair skinned girl, dressed like a boy but undoubtedly a girl especially with those assets on her chest, not as big as Satsuki's but this girl was undoubtedly was even more petite than Momoi. She is also pretty cute in Aomine's opinion, her oval shaped eyes were wide as staring at him intently.

"Careful! Huh… you look familiar." Weird, why she looks familiar? He definitely would remember a girl as cute as this. She looked surprised he said that, and for some reason Aomine had a feeling he should be amused by this situation. And then she opened her mouth.

"Aomine-kun."She breathed out in shock.

His eyes widened, "Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun!" He saw Seirin coach, the one Momoi relentlessly teased in every chance she had, her name was Aida if he recalled correctly. "Thanks for stopping this brat!" She bowed then turned to Kuroko, "And you! It's dangerous to run off by yourself in that state!"

Aomine looked back and forth then locked his eyes to Kuroko, "What the HELL is going on here?"

Riko sighed then looked around, she spotted a Karaoke Box and suggested they went there so she could explain what happened to Kuroko. The girl in question looked unhappy but Riko was determined to drag Aomine into this. After all Aomine was Kuroko's best friend aside from Kagami, and when dealing with Kuroko he was better at it than Kagami.

* * *

**Flashback **

_It was one fine morning like always in one room apartment he lived in by himself. When Kuroko wake up, his left hand trailing down his blue lock to find it grew inches all the way to his shoulder, his chest felt heavy and when he stood up it bounced, and also he felt something was missing when he rubbed his neck, Kuroko's first reaction was laying down and took another round of sleep. He hugged his pillow to find a more comfortable position, but extra appendage on his chest made that position uncomfortable. He sighed then decided to hop off of his bed in a daze, the next thing he knew he tripped over nothing and landed on his stomach. _

"_Aww…" He froze, it was hurt! He felt pain! He braced himself to crawl to his wardrobe, where the only mirror he had in his room was. Much to his horror the one staring back at him was a girl with shoulder length straight teal hair, the same oval shaped eyes but with thicker lashes, everything from face down was the same with exception something missing from his neck and something extra on his chest. _

_It would be a good time to faint, he or rather she thought. _

_Normal boy would have screaming his head off, but not Kuroko. He or rather She now, took his shirt off, stared at the new slimmer body of hers disinterestedly and touched the extra appendage experimentally. It does felt real and everything, she thought. Although her hands didn't have experience with female's body her face did to suffocating level courtesy of Momoi. _

_That aside, what she should do now? _

_It was weekend so no school but she had a basketball practice scheduled to start in one hour, he was a regular so she couldn't skip practice, although skipping practice was some sort of heresy that's not even reserve would do in Seirin Basketball team. She won't skip practice either even if it was the end of the world, but the problem was… _

_She couldn't show up as a she in practice… _

_Wait a minute; at the time like this shouldn't she look for help from them? Her teammates and coach should be the first people she come for help. Kuroko put her pajama on then went for a shower; amazingly she managed to ignore her naked body. She was determined NOT to think about it too much, freaking out was not her style not to mention tiring. She quickly dressed in simple black shirt, white top knit with light blue rim and black pants, it was loose enough to accommodate her new body's extra baggage. _

_She surveyed her look once again in the mirror and frowned at the sight of her hair, she should cut it but it could wait for later. She quickly flipped open his phone then browsing through her contact. _

"_Hello Coach, this is Kuroko…" A pause, "Never mind my voice is kind of high pitched, can you meet me in half an hour?" She sighed in relief, "Problem? You can call it that, I will see you in park near our school." And with that she ended the line with a click._

* * *

_30 minutes later Aida Riko and Hyuga Junpei arrived in the park on time, looking around for the sign of their invisible junior. They expected Kuroko to pop out and freak them out like usual but they didn't expect to see someone else did it to them. It was a girl around Kuroko's height dressed in loose clothing but her figure was definitely A class that Riko couldn't help but envied, she also pretty cute with doe oval shaped blue eyes and matching shoulder length hair. _

"_Coach… Captain, I am in a big trouble." She said in deadpan tone, "When I wake up, I am like this." _

_Have it been anyone else they would ask for a more elaborate explanation but Riko always had an eyes for athlete body and Kuroko's was unique, "What the…?" She trembled in shock, "Big doesn't cut it! And on the first place how the hell sex change is a trouble? It was a disaster!" _

_Junpei rubbed his eyes, "Coach, don't tell me this girl is… " _

"_It's me." No one could mistake that deadpan tone belong to anyone but Kuroko Tetsuya. _

"_HOW THE HELL YOU TURNED TO A BLOODY GIRL?" Hyuga screamed in manly way as holding his cheeks in horror._

* * *

"_And so… Kuroko now is a she." Riko ended her recite of what Kuroko told her one our ago. Pretty much he wake up and already a she in body, panicked a bit then call Riko to meet her in the park near their school.  
_

_All of them turned to Kuroko and stared at her, they never thought he would make such a pretty hot girl not to mention she was cute. Kagami's eyes however didn't wonder from Kuroko's face to her chest like everyone else, in fact he was having a staring showdown with her. So when Riko had enough with them staring at Kuroko in such improper way, she yelled at them to run fifty laps outside. Kagami, Kiyoshi, and Tsuchida were the only guy left in gym. Kagami because he was not staring at Kuroko's chest, Kiyoshi stared but it was more of curiosity rather than perversion, Tsuchida also the same case as Kiyoshi not to mention he already had a girlfriend. _

_Kagami for the first time opened his mouth, "What should we do? There is no way in hell she could participate in the semi final!" _

_Riko raised an eyebrow at him, and Kiyoshi unexpectedly piped in with serious expression. "Kuroko is not even part of our team now… after all we are **boys** basketball team."He pointed out helpfully.  
_

"_I think we have more pressing concern in regards to Kuroko rather than semi final match against Kaijo." Tsuchida supplied helpfully as he shot Kuroko a sympathetic look. _

_Riko yelled, "You basketball idiots! Final match tomorrow is important but have some feeling for Kuroko!" A pause, "There must be some sort of explanation why this happen aside from someone's whim!" _

_(Actually maybe none whatsoever, it happened to all fanfiction.)_

* * *

_In the end Riko was so sick of them staring at Kuroko for various reason, not to mention it only take one night for Kuroko to grow more assets that she ever hope for, Riko ordered Kuroko to go home with her and left the boys in Hyuga's capable hands. "Kuroko-kun… err I think we should buy lingerie for you." She said with envious look. _

"_Why? My clothing is loose enough." Kuroko stated, she was a he and no way she would wear a bra! _

_Riko gritted his teeth, "They bounces, and guys have been staring at you." Most of the time once they noticed she existed of course, but it was hard not too since Kuroko was really pretty as a girl and Riko was holding or dragging her by hand for some supplies to accommodate her new feminine body. _

"_Then I better of going home as soon as possible and maybe by tomorrow I will be fine." If it took one night for him to change gender, it would be one night to turn back again. It should be, Kuroko hoped. _

_The Seirin coach was not convinced, "Hopefully so… by any rate I think you need a bra." _

"_I am fine without one." _

_She rolled her eyes, "Don't be stubborn…" She threw her arms in the air, "Girl or not, you still as stubborn as ever like a boy you were…" She shook her head, "Now, be a good girl and let's go to the…" She turned around and unsurprisingly saw no sign of Kuroko. "That brat…" She growled angrily. _

_It didn't take even one minute for Riko to spot Kuroko on the street of the shopping area, simply because Kuroko had bumped to someone familiar and almost fell if not for the said person who caught her just in time. _

"_Careful! Huh… you look familiar." _

_Kuroko's eyes widened, that voice. "Aomine–kun?"_

* * *

"So… that's what happened?" Aomine asked in incredulous tone, "How the hell you turned to a bloody girl in one night? Heck, how about the semi final with Kise or any future match? You can't play against me if you are a girl and…"

Riko's left eye twitched as she was holding back from hitting Aomine on the head because she had no right to hit a player from another school, thankfully Momoi was there to deal him the blow of justice on the head. "You Aho-mine! No matter how important the match is, that's not the main concern here!" She came with them after she spotted Aomine was going with Aida and one unknown girl to Karaoke Box, imagine her surprise when she found the unknown girl was Kuroko.

Much to their surprise Kuroko sighed tiredly then replied. "That's my concern as well." Kuroko agreed with Aomine with a nod, "Maybe I should just cut my hair and bind my chest, no one will notice."

"Don't agree with him!" Riko scolded Kuroko as pinching her pale cheeks, "No wonder you guys were partner! When it come to basketball you both are idiots!"

They rolled their eyes, "By the way…" Aomine trailed off as looking at Kuroko who sat beside him, Momoi and Riko sat across them. "Are those real?"

"Huh?" Was their smart response to Aomine's question, clueless to what _'those'_ he was referring to.

They didn't wait for long to find out because he placed his hand on Kuroko's chest. Kuroko stared at Aomine with wide eyes, and the girls froze on the spot. Kuroko knew Aomine liked girls with big chest although he never ogled at Momoi, claiming it was gross to think that way about his childhood friend in spite of his remark about her growth. Aomine however was not a pervert as far as Kuroko knew, and he definitely never groping girl around.

"Oh, it's real… man Tetsu, it's soft." He commented with a grin. "Wow, you don't even wear a bra!"

SLAP! SLAP! **SLAP!**

_Triple foul!  **  
**_

* * *

Unsurprisingly none of the girls let this slide and Aomine's cheeks took powerful blow the girls would deliver when assaulted by a pervert, the last one from Kuroko on his right cheek was at least five times harder than Momoi's and Riko's combined. Not surprising because Kuroko was the victim and Aomine knew Kuroko was very strong when it comes to the power of her palm, after all she could send ball _across the court_ with it. So when they exited the room Aomine's right cheek swelled three times bigger than his left. He walked gloomily behind Kuroko, Riko and Momoi went ahead as chatting excitedly about which shop they should visit first.

"I was just kidding Tetsu…" He mumbled apologetically as holding his throbbing cheeks.

Kuroko glared at him, the same one she had when someone pissed her off on the court. Aomine gulped and he had to take on step back in case Kuroko slapped him again. "I know you like girls with big chest but you should not harass anyone, not even me…" She hissed angrily.

"But I am just kidding… your sense of humor is as bad as ever!" Aomine grumbled unhappily.

"Would you like to know how my Ignite Pass Kai feel in your cheek?" Kuroko threatened as she flexed her wrist.

Aomine blanched, just now he had an Ignite pass on his cheek and it swelled so bad already! And the Kai version he knew was at least two times more powerful. "You will kill me!" He exclaimed in horror, he had confidence to receive any pass Kuroko threw at him with his hand but not his cheek, NO thank you.

Kuroko glared at him, "And thanks to you I have to buy a bra!" Riko won the argument at last because Kuroko had just experienced wandering hand of a male because she didn't wear a bra.

The taller teen blinked at that, and he couldn't resist retorting. "Oh, and by the way Tetsu… it seems you are at least C cup or D cup." He would have add '_Hope that help' _if only he didn't see the look Kuroko had at the _innocent _jab the boy Tetsu would roll his eyes at, the girl however, she had different idea.

A tick popped out on her fair face, "Are you testing my patience? Or you really want an ignite pass kai on your cheek?" Kuroko asked murderously, "You never strike me as a M Aomine-kun." She flexed her wrist as smiling again.

At this point Aomine was ready to resign himself to his fate, because it seemed anything he did just push all the wrong buttons sh had. "Man… I really hope that your sense of humor grow like your boobs…"

**SLAP**

_Fourt foul!_ **  
**

Thus, Aomine Daiki's cheeks now once again symmetrical with an addition of a black eye.

"Were they like this in middle school?" Riko asked.

Momoi rolled his eyes, believe it or not in middle school Kuroko had more control on Aomine than she did. Akashi trusted Momoi to keep Aomine's grade passable to keep playing, but anything else _it was Tetsuya's duty as Daiki's partner_, said Akashi. When Kise came to the picture in second year, _It's Tetsuya's duty to guide a new sprout to blossom, _said Akashi. Momoi blinked, now she thought of it again it was always Tetsu-kun who Akashi dumped with responsibility of taking care of someone, in spite of Tetsu-kun was not a people person. Then she looked back at fuming girl-Kuroko with Aomine on her back, apologizing and whining about new founded temper that so Satsuki-like. It seemed turned to a girl make the pent up frustration blow up, she _almost_ pitied Aomine. Key word 'almost' since thinking back how much Aomine trouble Tetsu-kun since middle school, he deserved it!

"Well, Tetsu-kun always keep Aomine-kun in line but they never fight, not even a heated argument." Which surprised Riko because she thought Kuroko and Aomine used to bicker all the time like when he was with Kagami. "Tetsu-kun being a girl now has something to with it I guess…"

"That's unexpected..." She trailed off, "With Kagami-kun... he..."

**SLAP **

_Fifth foul! Out of the court! You are benched!_ **  
**

"I dare you to call me Tetsu-chan again Aomine-kun..." They could hear a feminine scowl from behind and didn't have to look back to know Aomine once again pushed the wrong button.

* * *

**Another two-shots... **

**Fell free to flame me~ **

**BTW please don't mistake this as SERIOUS fic, this is a parody so whatever girl Kuroko fic out there aim.**

** Mine have no serious romance, so if it's there any romance in the future it serve as comedy...  
**

**I feel female Kuroko fic is growing like... mushroom, whatever... I can guess why anyway.  
**

**Something start with a P -sue look up for it in TV tropes~  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**It's calling you to review!  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**V  
**


End file.
